Forgive
by Nixs Peach
Summary: "Aku tak bisa!,"/ " Jika kau tak bisa , biar aku saja yang mengakhirinya ge.."/ Aku merindukan mu Sehun... /KrisTao x HunTao


Forgive

#

Kristao x HunTao

.

.

.

.

" Hiks hiks...,ternyata ini yang kau lakukan dibelakangku ge..,'' ucapnya sambil memegangi dadanya sebelah kiri, sakit...sangat sakit bahkan lebih sakit dari tertusuk puluhan pisau sekalipun.

Bagaimana tak sakit jika melihat orang yang kita cinta bermesraan dengan orang lain.

Dan lebih parah lagi mereka adalah orang orang yang kita percayai.

Tao namja manis dengan mata pandanya itu masih menangis menatap lurus kedepan, kearah dua orang namja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, sosok yangat ia kenal,Kris-namja chingunya dan Lay...orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara kandungnya,tengah berpelukan mesra, tangan Lay mengait di pinggang Kris, sementara tangan Kris tengah meremas lembut butt Lay.

Mata Tao membulat sesaat melihat scene selanjutnya,dimana Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lay, dekat, dan semakin dekat...

Tao tak lagi mampu menatap semua itu, memejamkan mata mungkin adalah jalan terbaik.

Namun kemudian ia tersentak mendengar sebuah teriakan.

'' Yakk...! Apa yang kalian lakukan hah..'?! tega teganya kalian melakukan ini dibelakang Tao...!'' ucap seorang namja cantik yang tiba tiba datang dan menggagalkan adegan menyakitkan itu.

Tao menghela nafas lega, setidaknya tak sampai melihat langsung mereka berciuman.

Meski tetap saja hatinya hancur saat ini.

'' Kris segera akhiri semua ini! Putuskan Tao...Aku tak mau kau terus membohonginya...'' ucap namja tadi ketus.

Kris terdiam sejenak,ia tampak memikirkan kata kata yang akan diucapkannya pada namja yang ia tahu sangat dekat dengan Tao itu.

'' Aku...aku tidak bisa Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu kan bagaimana manjanya dia padaku, bagaimana perasaannya padaku...aku hanya takut ia akan bunuh diri jika aku memutuskannya...'' jelas Kris panjang lebar.

Baekhyun terdiam.

Keadaan jadi hening hingga Baekhyun mulai berbicara lagi.

'' Kuberi waktu satu minggu untuk mengahiri semua ini Kris, jika sampai kau tidak memutuskanya maka aku yang akan memberitahunya,.Semakin lama disembunyikan semakin kau menyakitinya bodoh!.'' ucap Baekhyun ketus lalu ia berjalan menjauh dari Kris dan Lay yang mematung menatap kepergiannya.

Tao masih tetap berada di persembunyiannya,menatap kedua orang itu.

Berniat ingin mencari ketenangan di taman ini,malah mendapat kenyataan yang menjawab semua pertanyaan hatinya., tentang sikap Kris yang berubah.

Kini dia mengerti apa sebabnya...

'' Baekhyun hyung...ternyata kau sudah tahu tentang ini...Tapi kenapa kau tak mau memberi tahuku hyung...'' ucap Tao berbisik lemah.

Tao mengusap kasar airmatanya yang masih setia mengalir di mata pandanya itu,pandangannya masih setia menatap dua orang yang masih terdiam itu. Ia menghela nafas beratnya.

'' Baiklah ge...jika ini maumu, jika

kau tak bisa mengakhirinya maka aku yang akan melakukannya, dan kau tak perlu khawatir, aku takkan bunuh diri hanya karna kehilanganmu...'' gumamnya kemudian melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Tao terlihat duduk disebuah bangku taman di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar dikota seoul, Mega Hospital.

Adakah yang sakit...? , Hingga pemuda panda itu berada disitu...?

Tidak...Tao duduk,menunggu seseorang...

Seseorang yang ia rindukan ,seseorang yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Mata itu terpejam indah,membenamkan letih dipalung jiwanya,dan berusaha melepasnya,meski ia tahu,ia tak bisa.

Pelan iris itu terbuka, menatap layar ponselnya yg tengah menyala,menampilkan sebuah photo.

Photo dirinya dengan seorang namja imut yg tengah memeluknya.

Iapun tersenyum,dan pikirannya melayang pada kejadian empat bulan yang lalu.

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya,ditempat ini,dibangku ini.

Dia yang marah dan tidak mau untuk terapi memilih duduk dibangku ini,yang kemudian membuat mereka bertemu,berteman dan bersahabat.

Ya...bersahabat,setidaknya itu menurut Tao.

Ah Tao tersenyum mengingat itu semua.

Senyumnya, candanya, dan sikapnya yang sangat pengertian.

Shitt...! Tao mengumpat dalam hati begitu kini dia sadar bahwa kehadiran seorang sahabatnya itu sangat ia butuhkan.

"Ughh...Aku merindukanmu Sehun..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE...?


End file.
